More than acting!
by puff3910
Summary: Alana Holton's so excited when she finds out she's going to L.A. to be Rachel, Oliver's luv interest in the hit Disney show,'Hannah Montana'. But when she meets the real 'Oliver', will those feelings be more than acting?
1. The perfect role

**"Mom, Dad, Brian, come quick, the mail's here!"**

**She was running down the steps from her alarm clock ringing at 8:00 a.m. The mail always came at 8:00. Alana Holton had been waiting for the mail to arrive for a whole month. Well at least this specific one. The thing is, she auditioned for the role of Rachel who has a temporary relationship with Oliver in the hit Disney show 'Hannah Montana'. Alana's whole life was acting and this piece of mail was going to tell her if she was going to L.A. from her homtown, N.Y. for the callbacks. She knew the role was small, but every star starts out small, right? Anyway, the rest of the Holtons came sleepily down the stairs. **

**"Do you know what time it is?" Her younger bro., Brian asked.**

**"Yes I'm well aware. But look at what finally came in the mail. My callback letter!" Their parents, Barbera and Sam were still coming with the video camera. As soon as they heard their daughter screaming, they already knew what it was about, and being parents they just had to video tape it to show their grandchildren one day! Sam pressed record. **

**"But just remember honey, whatever happens,you're still talented and you'll get another shot," Mom said. **

**" I know Mom but this is the perfect role for me. And I've always wanted to live in sunny California. Not dreary old New York."**

**"Go ahead sweety,rip that thing open",Dad exclaimed. "Thanks Dad. O.K., here goes." Her Dad _always always knew what to say. Alana took one look at it and..._**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

This is my first story!


	2. Goodbye for now

This is a skip to two hours later.

_**The first thing Alana did was call her best friend Crystal Michales to tell her the great news. "Don't tell me, you got it?! Chris asked over the phone. "How'd you know?" "Hello, you're a talented actress, **__**and**__** you got all the leads in the plays." "Thanks." "So when are you leavin'?" That was the hard part for Alana. "Um, yeah that's the problem. Don't get upset, but it's in two days." "Two days? But my birthdays in two days!" "I know Chris and I'm sorry but they notified me in the mail. If I would've know sooner of course I would've told." Alana said apolegeticaly. "Well this is your all time dream so apolegy accepted. But who's gonna be my partner in crime for now on?" Don't worry this is only temporary Rachel's not staying on the show **__**and**__** you'll come visit. And we can be solo crime fighters. Just until I get back." "So like you're gonna meet Miley and everything?" Chris asked. "Yeah. You should've heard me in the bathroom. Screaming b/c I can't believe I'm gonna meet the whole cast." "Well I'll come over and help you pack. See you then."**_

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_**"Dad how long is it gonna take to get to the airrport?" Alana asked while going to the airport with her whole family with Crystal's family driving behind. "Not much longer... because we're here!" "Yes,now I'll get to have two rooms!" Brian excaimed. "If I find out you're in there you're dead when I get back." Alana warned him.That was every older sib.'s worst nightmare. Suddenly, Alana and the rest got out of the cars and into the airport. And there was her Dad with the camera again! " Dad not with that again!" Alana exclaimed. "Hey if you wanna be in front of a camera, you're ganna have to get used to it. Just pretend it's not even here." Before gonig in, of couse she did the traditional goodbyes. First her parents. "Oh sweety I'm so proud of you!" Her Momcried out. "Yeah,hurry up and come back",Dad replied. "Don't worry, I'll call every night and go to sleep at 5:00 a.m." Her parents put on a worried look, believing her lie. " Kidding! I'll miss you guys." Alana said giving them a final hug. Second, her brother. "Lil. bro., even though you bug somtimes , I'm gonns miss you." "Chilax,it's only for a week if and **__**when**__** you don't make it." "I'll miss you too." Last, Crystal and her family. "You know you guys are like my second family. I'm gonna miss that for a whole week." "Don't worry",Mrs. Michales said, "Even though we'll miss you, we're proud of you." "Thanks." "I'm gonna miss you sis", Crystal said. "Me too sis. But remember, this is only goodbye for now. Oh and um, look in your purse," Alana whispered. "Your presents in there." **_


	3. Hard work pays off

Sorry I'm skipping so much, but I don't want to keep the tension!

_**Through all of Alana's hard work, she had got a call that she was going to be starring Rachel! For one, Alana thougt that her acting dreeams would finnaly true! They also suprised by telling her that she **__**would**__** be on 'Hannah' for the whole production time. Those were the good news, but the bad? She didn't have place to stay. Well if you call a crummy little apartment with no electricity a place to stay hey California isn't cheap! She had to find a better place to stay and fast! After telling har fam. and Crystal the good news she had to prepare for tommorow. Tommorow she'd meet the cast and just watch the actors in action and after that get the chance to practice at 'home'. She finally went to sleep at 12:00 a.m. Excited about tomorrow.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**___

_**Being 16 without a car was lame, which meant she had to catch the bus to her first day of work. But the problem, the bus didn't go directly to the set of course since it's a closed set so she had to walk ten blocks! She **__**did not**__** feel like doing that everyday. So far, this wasn't a good day. With her feet already sore, Alana walked to the booth in front of the set. "Name?" A guy who looked in his 30's asked in a monotone voice. "Um, Alana Holton." After scanning the page, the guy said, "Go in." "One more thing, does this place have ice because I just walked ten blocks ?" "Nope. But you could've just used the white buses over there." "Oh. Right." Alana said embarrased. "Newbie." The bored guy whispered. Ignoring that comment, Alana walked her first steps into the promise land. Fake trees, wardrobe, makeup, and people running all over the place to get ready. This was Alana's biggest dream of all. Alana starred in amazement with her mouth open until she saw a guy dressed in all black holding up a sign with her name on it. "Hi, I'm Al-" "You're late." The man cut in. "Sorry. First day and all." "Yeah. Uh-huh. I'm the director of 'Hannah Montana' and it's wonderful to meet you!" "Thanks!" Alana said relieved. "Don't take it personally. I have to say that to all the newbies." "Oh." "Before starting I'm going to show you a tour, show you you're dressing room, and then show you the cast." He showed her the props- fake sand, the 'Rico's' shirt that Jackson wears and then the wardrobe of all the stars. Then **__**her own**__** wardrobe and dressing room! It was **__**so**__** her. "How'd you know I'd like this?" "The judges said you were a girly-kind-of-girl. People can always tell the type of person you are by how you act." "I have no idea of what to say. But I hope a thank you will sum it up?!" "Will do. Come on. Let me show you the cast."  
**_

I think you know what comes next! P.S.:sorry for talking so much about Alana but in the next chapter It'll be different!


	4. The secret garden

Sorry it took sooooooooooooooo long 4 this chappie, but I've had a lot goin' on lately!

**T****he quote 'pinch me' I'm dreaming couldn't even describe how she felt when she finally got to meet ****the**** cast of ****the**** show 'Hannah Montana'. "Hey guys!" The director said walking to the cast while they were eating breakfast. "Now this is our secret weapon I've been talking about. Alana this is Miley, Emily, and Mitchel. Mitchel, Emily, and Miley, this is Alana Holton. Our Rachel." "Hey it's great to finally meet you! He's been talking about you for weeks." Emily said while shaking her hand. "Yeah and if he felt like a snob when you first met him, he just wants to see how you fit under pressure." Miley put in. " 'Cus this biz. will do that to ya." Miley said chuckling. "Thank you it's so great to meet all of you and I hope I fit in well here." Alana exclaimed. "Don't worry you'll do fine. Besides, we've all felt like that on our first days here. But it'll pass over." Mitchel said finally shaking her hand. "So Alana today you'll just see the cast in action for your first day to see what it's like and then we'll give you your script and send you home to practice."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"**S****o how'd you feel seeing us rehearse today?" Emily asked while the group was walking out. "I actually feel a lot better seeing you guys do it. Thanks for making me feel so welcome." Alana chimed. "It's just part of our Hannah Montana charm." Miley said laughing. "See you guys tomorrow." Miley walked beside Emily. "Is he still going to do it?" She whispered. "That's the plan." "Great. Nice meeting you Alana." Miley said walking away. "You too." "So, what part of L.A. do you live in?" Emily asked while Miley walked away. "The worst. The east side." "Ouch." "I know so it looks like my parents can't afford the L.A. life." "Well don't worry. Once you make salary the luxuries will come swarming in. Do you have a car?" "Nope. But hopefully after this I will." Alana said laughing. "So do you want a ride?" Sure that'd be great. But, I don't want to impose." "Oh don't worry you're not." "Well, o.k. sure." "Alana can I come show you something in private?" Mitchel asked. "Um, yeah sure." Alana said a little puzzled by the question. They walked away. "Oh, but what about Emily?" "Oh, don't worry. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." Emily yelled to her. "Thanks!" Alana yelled back. Mitchel turned to Emily who had a sly grin on her face. Already knowing the plan.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"S****o, what'd you want to show me?" Alana asked while they were walking. "Shh. No questions. It's a suprise." Mitchel said slyly. "Now close your eyes."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"N****ow... open!" "Wow!" Alana couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her was a beautiful garden by a beach with a beautiful view. Not to mention a blanket with a picnic basket on it on the beach topped off with a beautiful sunset. "Did you do this?" "Not all of it. I just put the blanket and basket there. Nature did the rest." "This is the best part of L.A. I've seen by far! How'd you find this place?" "Well I'm from the east too. New Jersey. So when I came down here for Hannah I wanted to see the positive side of California. So here I was. Strolling along, when I found this place. I invited Miley and Emily down here when we all got closer. It's kind of a secret place." " Well if it's so secret, why'd you show three people? Besides, I just met you. Why'd you show me?" Alana asked mysteriously. "Well I think we might become good friends. And I don't like secrets anyway." "How do you know that?" "Well we're both from the east side, we both want to see a great part of California and I hope I can say more when I know you better." "That you can probably bet on." "Do you want to eat?" Yes I'm starving!"**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**1****0 minutes into eating and Mitchel and Alana were having a great time knowing each other. Then Emily appeared. "Sorry for interupting your conversation but Alana are you ready?" "Oh sure. Sorry for keeping you waiting." "No prob." "Mitchel it was really great meeting and getting to know you. And you're right. We will get to know each other better." Alana said while walking away.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**"S****ooo, what'd you guys talk about?" Emily asked while they were getting in her car. "Nothin' much. Just our hometowns mostly since were both from the east." "Well that sounds like somthing to me." Emily said cooing. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Alana asked blushing. "Oh I think you know what I mean. But since you don't want to talk about it, direct me to your house."**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Looks like the future 4 M&A are very bright.Or are they?


End file.
